Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon adopted son of Chronos
by PertemisForever83
Summary: Percy' mom died protecting him so who takes him in? The Primordial god of Time that's who. Percy is trained by Chronos to be an assassin...maybe. And what happens when Perseus changes the past? What will happen to the future? Find out yourself. I'm Not Really Good With Summaries.
1. Prolouge

**A/N DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON RICK RIORDAN DOES **

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V**

It was a peaceful day at Manhattan's hospital, a cry of a baby was heard through out the hospital, a cry of a new-born baby. A baby boy name Perseus Jackson or Percy Jackson for short was born. When the doctor checked on Percy the saw that he has emerald like eyes, they immediately informed Sally Jackson, Sally told them it was nothing to be worried about because she knew the truth on who the father of Percy was, Percy was the son of Poseidon,

**LINE BREAK**

The happy Sally was discharged from the hospital to go home with with her baby Percy, but that happy moment was replaced by fear as Sally saw what made her blood go chill a pack of hellhounds and the Minotaur were coming after her and her child because of the scent of Percy, Sally quickly ran but what ever she did the monster wouldn't leave, she did one last attempt to run away, she ran into the forest the domain of Lady Artemis, in hopes that Lady Artemis will save them, Sally ran fast trying to loose the monsters within the forest but was cut short by a Hellhound jumping in front of her cutting her way. The monsters circled Sally trying to find any weakness, the first to attack was the Minotaur, he charged at her making her loose her footing in a wave of fear making her fall to the ground, the Minotaur turned around and raised his Ax thinking it was an easy feat to kill the son of the sea and the sea's lover. All seems lost to Sally but what came next gave her hope that she and her child is able to live through this. A silver arrow sprouted from the heart of the Minotaur which cause him to die, returning his essence to Tartarus, that was enough to cause the monsters to go berserk and running around not knowing what to do without someone leading them...all but one... A hellhound was able to hit Sally swiping his claw through her abdomen causing her to fall to the ground withering in pain on the verge of death.

**Chronos' P.O.V**

I just stood there in the time dimension watching in horror as a woman name Sally Jackson was killed by a hellhound and I couldn't save her because of the damn Ancient Laws forbidding me to intervene with mortal's affairs but that didn't stop me from saving the child. I quickly froze time on the earth, than I suppressed my powers not wanting to revealed to the gods of my presence, I than flashed to earth at the same area where Sally died than took the child and flashed back to the time dimension and let time flow on the earth again, I know that this may raise some suspicions but I know what's going to happen in the future and the new threat so It doesn't really matter.

**Artemis' P.O.V **

So me and my hunters were hunting near the forest next to Manhattan when I felt a sensation that tells me when a child is born. Now I know what you're thinking "children are every day of every second" well it's not like that I felt is when a child of a god is born being the goddess of child birth and all. The child is not just any child from the gods he's the child of the sea meaning he's the son of Poseidon, I'm going to have to talk to Uncle about that later but right now I felt a disturbance in my domain, I ran as fast as I could and what I saw made both me and my hunters blood go cold, the Minotaur raised his Ax ready to attack the lover of Poseidon and her son, I acted as quick as I could, I summoned my bow and drew an arrow and quickly shot the Minotaur efficiently killing him and sending his essence back to Tartarus. That was the perfect distraction for the monsters to run around like cockroaches when exposed to light, I made a quick plan with my hunters. My hunters grabs the mother and child and I kill the remaining monsters, when I looked up again to see a horrific sight a hellhound got a hit on the mother causing her to fall on the ground withering in pain but no sign that the child is okay (Okay, I might have a soft spot on children of uncle). That caused a fire to burn within me, I slowly picked off all the monsters, when I was finished I ran to towards the mother to see what made me almost vomit, her intestines were all over her abdomen and the child was gone. I told my hunters to go to Cam Half Blood while I report this to the council and more importantly Poseidon.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N I Would Like To Apologies First Hand For Any Spelling Errors That I Make Through Out The Story Do Not Blame Me, Blame My Auto Correct.**

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V**

It's been twelve years since that fateful day that Sally Jackson died and Chronos adopted Perseus its also twelve years since the council of gods, Triton, and Amphitrite discovered that Poseidon fathered another demigod at first they were furious that Poseidon couldn't even keep the oath, or in Amphitrite' case she was mad that he cheated on her for the millionth time.

**Line Break**

**Artemis' P.O.V**

I quickly flashed to Olympus after I assigned Zoe to take the hunters to Camp Half Blood. I burst through the throne room out of breath which is a little weird for me because I usually run farther than that but I didn't have the time to dwell on it. "Father" I said "call an emergency council meeting"

"But why?" my father replied

"I have something to inform the Olympian council and that goes for you to." "Alright, HERMES!"

A few seconds later Hermes flashed in with a look of confusion and a hint of fear, probably because of his latest prank on some poor god or goddess.

"Hermes, get all the gods and goddesses together." with that Hermes flashed out, The room was quiet for about five minutes that is until all the Olympians flashed in.

"Okay, daughter what do you want to tell us?"

"Well." I started "I found out that another child of the big three was born." just that one sentence caused everyone to be shocked and my father to start fuming.

"Who is this child born into sister?" my dear sister Athena asked, Father would of asked that same question except he was biting his tongue.

I took a deep breathe in, at the corner of my eyes I saw uncle shifting in his seat uncomfortably, I than started.

"He is the son of Poseidon." Again those six words again caused an uproar.

"SILENCE" my father yelled, instantaneously the whole room went from chaos to silence

"Now brother you have some explana-." my father started but was cut of short by me.

"Wait before you do something you might regret, the mother and son died after a pack of Hellhounds and the Minotaur." just as I finished that sentence Poseidon flashed out immediately, but I got one last look at Poseidon before he flashed out, he may look like he didn't care but his eyes gave it all away it was hurt, anger, and pained all at the same time.

"I'll go and talk to him." Aunt Hestia said which left us in shock because she doesn't participate in these council meeting but we all know that she cares for Poseidon, they love each other and she couldn't take knowing her brother is pained.

**LINE BREAK**

**Poseidon' P.O.V**

Sally is dead, those words rang through my head. I did everything to hide his scent and I still failed, here I stand the place where I met her, Montauk. I just stood there thinking to myself, before I could do anything else I felt a godly presence next to me, I immediately knew it was my sister Hestia because of the warmth that was coming from next to me. "He's dead" I spoke

"Maybe not." my sister responded

"What do you mean, Hestia?" I asked out of curiosity

"Well have you really checked the underworld yet?"

"No, not yet, but I don't get what this had to do with Sally and Perseus' death."

"What I'm saying is that you should asked Hades for help if your son's soul isn't in underworld than he is still alive."

"Wait your telling to ask Hades for help." I clarified

"Yes, Poseidon, I'm telling you to ask Hades for help."

"Thank you, Hestia, and you're the best sister."

With that I flashed to Olympus again.

"HERMES" I yelled, I waited a few seconds Hermes flashed in looking a bit annoyed probably because he was called twice already.

"Hermes, can you get Hades for me, please." I pleaded

No one ever heard me say please so he knew this was a real emergency, with that he flashed out and flashed back with Hades.

"Brother can you do me a favor, can you look up two souls for me, please.

Hades looked a little shocked but than spoke up.

"What are the names of the souls?"

"Sally Jackson, and Perseus Jackson." I answered

Hades closed his eyes, I waited for what seems like ages than his eyes snapped open, Hades than turned towards me than spoke.

"Yes there is a Sally Jackson but she is in the field of Asphodel but no soul named Perseus in anywhere."

Those words filled me with joyed because my son wasn't dead and he's out there somewhere in the world.

**LINE BREAK**

**Chronos' P.O.V**

It's been twelve years since I saved and raised Perseus, Perseus is now at the age of twelve or to be precise twelve years, three days, six hours, fifty five minutes, eight seconds, and .328 millisecond. Perseus grown into a strong man and to top it off he is also an assassin of time, the first one (because Perseus is my son...well my adopted son.) now here I am standing in front of him about to give him my blessing (I know it sounds like I'm giving permission to go and get married...well not yet anyways) to use the power of time.

"I, Chronos primordial god of Time hereby give you my son Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Adopted son of me to be able to use the power of time to aide you in your journey to earth. (Oh, I forgot I need to tell you the whole story)

**FLASH BLACK START  
**

"Perseus" I yelled within my quarters "can you come to my office." within a few seconds (twenty eight seconds and .369 milliseconds it gets a little annoying after a while but you get use to it) Perseus burst through the door out of breath.

"Father you called?" Perseus said while he panted

"Yes I did call, I have some news for you." I began "you know of the threat that comes from earth don't you." I asked which came out more like a statement.

"Yes I do father, Kronos the titan of time is rising, and the gods need help." my son said.

"That is correct, now the news, you will be going to earth stay but don't worry I will contact you and guide you along your adventures and keep you alive (Who wants their own son to go and die while on a super important quest? like seriously if you do you're just cold blooded) and the second news, you wont be able to use your assassin training on earth, you can but just keep it a secret until I claim you that you are my son...right after Poseidon that is. Oh and the place you will be going to is Camp Half Blood, a camp for Greek demigods, there is also a Camp Jupiter for Romans but you wont go there until I tell you okay?"

"Okay, father" Perseus answered.

"Good, now follow me so I can give you your powers."

With that I got up from my chair and walked to the arena.

**Flash Back END**

Just as I finished that sentence Perseus started to grow a bright gold with some hints of sea-green flash that was so bright that I had to revert my eyes for fear of giving a massive headache. When the light died down Perseus stood there, he may look normal but his eyes told you instead of the pure sea-green color it was now sea-green with large specks of gold withing them.

"Perseus, my son you have power over Time now and Time is your domain (meaning his powers over both time and water improved ten-fold.), now I will transport you to the hill of Camp Half Blood, all you have to do is climb over the hill and cross the boarder...and remember what ever you do keep a low profile, for the time being so that people wont give you a hard time, and when I claim you I will be right next to you."

"Thank you father and take care of yourself, and remember not to have to much fun with Nyx to much." Perseus teased causing me to blush a deep scarlet red.

"_Damn it__ how does he know I have a crush on Nyx?_" I thought that was a secret

Me and Nyx started dating a couple millenniums ago after Erebus faded and gone to the void, before my son can embarrass me any more I transported him to earth to start his adventures.

* * *

**A/N So What Did You Think Of The Long Chapter, And Sorry For Not Updating Any Of My Other Stories, I'm Just Waiting For The Right Time And I Got Addicted To Doctor Who And You Might Think I May Be A Nerd But Truth Be Told I AM And I'm Still Playing A Certain Game. And Remember To Review**

**REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N I have one thing to say before I start this chapter, If You See Any Spelling Error Do Not Blame Me Blame My Auto Correct And For Those Waiting For Reading The Lightning Thief With The Gods Than I'm Going To Continue The Writing The Story Today... anyways lets get back to the story.**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V**

I mentally laughed as Chronos transported me to Camp Half Blood, after I calmed down a bit I took in the scenery, on the outside it looked like a strawberry farm but when I looked through the barrier and it looked amazing... anyways I did what father told me to do, I climbed up the hill, passed the barrier. I didn't know what to do next because father here only told me to cross the barrier, just before I could do anything else I heard father's voice within my head.

"_Perseus, can you see the big house?_"

"_Yes?" I said which came out more of a question than a statement._

"_Good, now go to the big house and you will meet a centaur name Chiron._"

Again I did what father told me to and walked to the big house and on the porch of the house there was two men playing a table type game. As I approach the two men, one of them saw me and gestured for me to come over, the man looked middle aged and the weird part is that he's part horse but hey my birth father is Poseidon, and Chronos raised me when my mother died so this isn't so awkward for me, I continued towards the two men one I'm guessing is Chiron because if I remember correctly father told me Chiron is the trainer of heroes and that he's a centaur. As I got to the porch Chiron than spoke.

"Ah young man how did you find this place because you are not in this camp before."

"Leave the young brat alone Chiron, he's probably one of demigod that our satyr brought here." the second man said.

I really didn't like this man already he's just a jerk who treats demigods like trash.

"Are you a demigod young man?" Chiron asked

"Yes sir I am a demigod." I answered him

"Okay and may we ask you one more question?"

"You already did." I replied

"Very funny kid, if I were you I would keep my mouth shut, you don't want to anger a god do you?" the second man said

"Wait whose the god? because I only see Chiron and a man that abuses his power." I replied back to him making him turned red with anger he got up and was ready to blast me (Which by the way will cause war not just among the gods but the Chronos will go to war with the gods as well) but Chiron spoke up.

"Mr.D don't, he doesn't know any better than to speak to you that way."

"Fine, but if disrespect me again I will vaporize him." (I dare him too, and lets see what the consequence is going to be)

"Okay now back to the question." Chiron started "What is your name young man?"

"My name? why do you need to know?"

"Because brat we want to know what your name is so that if you die we know what to put on your shroud."

"Fine my name is Perseus Jackson." I answered getting a bit teed of.

After I told the god and Chiron my name it caused pandemonium.

"But your supposed to be dead." Chiron said **(remember only Poseidon knows that Percy isn't dead)**

"What do you mean dead?" I questioned back

"Well twelve years ago when your mother, Sally Jackson carried you home from the hospital she was ambushed by a pack of hellhounds and the Minotaur and long story short, Sally ran into the forest where she got killed by a hellhound and Lady Artemis and her hunters tried saving her but it was to late and Lady Artemis couldn't save Sally, Lady Artemis also thought she could save you and bring you to Olympus but you were gone, the gods thought that you were dead along with your mother." Chiron answered my question

Now it all came to me, that was why Chronos adopted me because he cared for me and he didn't want me living in a Foster home but the main question is that why does Chronos cared so much? was it because of my mother? was it because I'm special? I was brought out of my thoughts when Dionysus (yeah I figured it out) spoke.

"So you're barnacle-beard's kid?" (How did he figured out that my father was Poseidon? I guess that Lady Artemis told them because she's the goddess of child birth so she may of known than inform the information to every deity there is)

"So where are going to put the brat?"

"I'm guessing...Poseidon's cabin." I said in a sarcastic tone which again causing Dionysus to turn red with anger.

"Perseus it isn't wise to insult a god." Dionysus said but he sounded a little unsure of himself.

"_It isn't wise to threaten a child of the sea and time._" I thought

"Perseus, you can't go into the Poseidon's cabin yet because you are not claimed yet so you will be staying in the Hermes cabin." Chiron said trying to ease the tension.

"Fine." I said in defeat "show me the way."

"Oh, I won't be able to show you around but I will get you some one to show you around camp." Chiron said

"Fine, give me a tour guide." I said again getting tiered of this game.

"Annabeth!" Chiron yelled and a few seconds later a girl with blonde hair and curls which made her look like a Princess, as she got closer I notice that her eyes are stormy grey color which isn't normal for mortals but a demigod it is, I ran through the god/goddesses with grey eyes and the only deity I can only think of is Athena goddess of Wisdom.

"Ah, Annabeth can you show young Perseus around camp while I teach master archery later?" Chiron said

"Sure thing Chiron." (Chiron then galloped away into the sunset...Not really) the girl named Annabeth turned towards me and said "Come on, I don't have all day."

"_She's feisty, I like that._" I thought

"_Of course you would like a girl that is feisty._" my father spoke within my head

"_I thought that you abandoned my head when I talking to Chiron and Dionysus._"

"_Fine if you want me to leave than I'm going._"

"_Wait father, before you leave remember that I can bring up the Nyx thing at any time._"

I could already see that my father was blushing a deep scarlet red, I heard a groan and my head went empty, I just laughed at that causing Annabeth to look at me weirdly I just remember that we were on a tour and I just laughed. I tried to changed the subject by saying. "Are you just going to stand there and staring at me? come on you still owe me a tour." that caused her to blush but she tried to change the subject by walking ahead of me and said.

"Come on. I want to get this over with"

We pasted by the amphitheater, than a basketball court where some of the boys were playing, than we passed by the cabins, and a field where overlooked the strawberry patch where some of the Satyr were playing their magic causing the insects to run away from the strawberries, and in the middle of the field was a giant hearth and a little girl probably the age of eight was poking the hearth with a stick. Curiosity got the better of me, I walked over to the hearth and sat next to the girl, I than spoke

"Um...Hi."

"hi" the little girl said as she turned next to me, the second she turned next to me both of us were shocked, me because sitting next to me is Lady Hestia goddess of the Hearth.

**Hestia's P.O.V**

It was another board day at camp, here I am doing my regular routine over camp, tending the Hearth and just watching young heroes running around playing and the sad part is that none of them can see me. I thought it was just a regular day like the other days but I was brought out of my thoughts when a demigod sat next to me and spoke.

"Um...hi."

"Hi." I replied. I turned around to see who the demigod is as I turned towards him, I was shocked but I wasn't the only one shocked I could see his eyes widening as he saw me. I was shocked because this is my brother's kid Perseus we (the council other than me and Poseidon) thought that Perseus was dead. I have to tell Poseidon when I get the chance.

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked the story and please remember to review and I will continue Wizards meet Camper and Reading the Lighting Thief with the Gods tomorrow.  
**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N I Would Like To Apologies First Hand For Any Spelling Errors That I Make Through Out The Story Do Not Blame Me, Blame My Auto Correct.**

* * *

**Hestia's P.O.V**

After Perseus walked away I tried my best to recover from my shock that Perseus is alive and at camp no less. After about ten minutes I recovered from my shock, I immediately flashed to Atlantis, now I know what you're thinking I can't go into Poseidon's domain well Poseidon gave me permission about a week after Sally died and also being the goddess of the Hearth I can go anywhere that includes the Underworld and Atlantis. After I got to Atlantis I ran to the throne room but only too be stopped by two mermen guarding the door, the first Mermen than spoke.

"HALT, who goes there?" (I know a little to cliche)

"I am Hestia goddess of the Hearth and I come here to speak with my brother Poseidon."

The second Merman who probably smarter spoke.

"Sorry, Lady Hestia we didn't know it was you...and Lord Poseidon through this door and all you have to do is walk to the very back."

"I know where he is." I replied

With that the two Mermen allowed me through, I walked to the very back where I was met with Poseidon, my brother had lost all his happiness and his eyes instead of a bright, happy, and beautiful sea-green color is now a dull-green and his mood is always...well moody. I approach my brother when he saw me his mood got a little brighter but not enough, I just hope that this news will be enough to bring him out of his sadness.

"Poseidon, I have some news that you probably might like."

"What is it Hestia?"

"I found your son Perseus."

That was enough for him to brighten up not a little bu a lot.

"Where is he?" Poseidon said with a lot of hope in his voice.

"He's at camp, but you might not want to claim him into Friday night."

"Why Friday, Hestia?"

"Well Friday is capture the flag and we both want to see his skills, and there's the fact that he isn't so new to the Greek world."

"Wait what do you mean Hestia?"

"What I mean is that when he was told of the Greek world he wasn't surprise and when he saw me he immediately recognized me as a goddess and he wasn't brought to camp by a Satyr, he just walked up the hills."

"But don't usually demigods that come to camp are surprise and brought by a Satyr?"

"Yes Poseidon that's what I meant."

"But that doesn't explained why he's not surprise and he also knew that you're his father."

That one got to Poseidon because Poseidon didn't see Perseus when Sally died, Poseidon also searched for Perseus and said that as if his son disappeared off of the face" of the earth, that got something to clicked in my head.

"Poseidon, twelve years ago you went and search for your son right?"

"Yeah? why?"

I just ignored his question and continued.

"And did you say something like he disappeared off the face of the earth?" I quoted

"Again as I said yes."

"I got it!" I exclaimed I figured it out (I may not be as smart as Athena but I'm smart enough to figure things out.)

"Poseidon, I think that your son was thrown into the world of Greek mythology at a young age and was raised by some deity."

"But that's impossible due to ancient laws." Poseidon stated

"No the ancient law forbids gods to raise their own children."

**Percy' P.O.V**

After I met Lady Hestia which I mistaken her for a young girl, I followed for Annabeth trying to forget the little awkward meeting I had with Lady Hestia. We finally reached the Hermes cabin and Annabeth was a little jumpy, Annabeth opened the door to be greeted with a handsome type guy with a scar running through his face, I could of swear I saw her blushing.

"_Aw is someone jealous?_"

Again I heard my father's voice, why doesn't he give me my privacy.

"_I thought you left to spend time with Nyx?_"

"_Argh, are you going to bring that up every time I invade your privacy?_"

"_Um...yeah, if you keep on invading my thoughts and teasing me about every girl I might have a crush on than I will make fun of you too, father._"

"_Well, that's not the reason I'm here, I wanted to tell you that I forgot to give you a sword before you go to camp._"

"_Okay so what's the name of the sword?_"

"_It's call Time Stopper._"

"_What a lousy name for a sword._"

"_Well the sword is able to enhance your time power._"

I was about to reply back but I heard someone snapping their fingers in front of me causing me to bring out of my thoughts.

"huh? what happened?" I question

"You zoned out for like five minutes now." the kid replied

"Oh sorry." I said a little sheepishly "so what were you talking about?"

"We were talking about if you're undetermined or claimed already." the kid said

"He's undetermi-" Annabeth started but was cut short.

"I know who my father is but he hasn't claim me yet."

"Wait you know your father?" Annabeth asked

"Uh, yeah I was told at a young age."

"So who is your father?" the kid said

"_Son DO NOT tell them that your father is Poseidon_" I heard father's voice in my head.

"_Okay._" I mentally said

"Um... I can't say." I lied effortlessly

"Okay, I wont pressure you into saying and you're welcome to stay here until you get claimed. Oh by the way I'm Luke."

As I walked in my bad luck caught up to me and I may of almost tripped on a wooden board that was uneven. As I regained balance some of the kids inside the cabin started to point at me and laughed. Annabeth came to my rescue (More like embarrassing me even more) grabbed me and pulled me outside and lead me towards the fields than she than spoke.

"Jackson! What do you think you're doing?! You're suppose to make a better impression than that!" She yelled at me

"What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. try being a little cooler next time."

"Well sorry for not being cool, sheesh cut me some slack."

"Okay fine but next time try being cool." Annabeth said

"Why am I embarrassing you in front of your boyfriend?"

"N-n-n-o" Annabeth stuttered.

"Are you sure he's not my boyfriend." Annabeth denied

"Liar." I teased causing her to blush even more.

She was about to reply back but we heard a voice which sounded a bit gruff, me and Annabeth both turned to meet girl wearing a XXL shirt that is blood-red and a smell that can make a skunk smell like chocolate cookies **(I'm sorry I don't really know how to describe Clarisse)**.

Annabeth than spoke up "Clarisse what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I heard that there's a new pipsqueak." Clarisse said while pointing at me, she than continue "And I'm here to give him our initiation."

"What's the initiation?" I asked out of curiosity

"It's where they dunk your head in a toilet and that crazy stuff." Annabeth answered

"_So they think the can dunk me in a toilet, eh? well I got news for them._" I thought

"Okay do what you want but I'm going to give you a warning to back out of this and leave peacefully." I said

"Oh, you think you're some tough guy eh? well I'm about to burst your bubble."

Clarisse than grabbed my hair (Which I let her because if I were to use my time/water power to soon than I wont be able to get my revenge) and dragged me to the Ladies Bathroom, Clarisse than dragged me to the last toilet and pushed me on to my knees, she than whispered in my ear "Oh is the little man tough now?" I took that as a cue for me to use my powers, I concentrated on my water powers first, I felt a lovely tug on my gut and I knew my water power came in, the plumbings rumbled and a stream of water shot out of the toilet, over my head causing an ark and hitting Clarisse right in the face. Her friends were about to run out of the Bathroom but I tested my new time power, I imagine a stream than I imagined a boulder blocking the water making time to stop when I felt the same tug everything stopped I smiled to my self at my handy work, I walked up to the two girls and pushed them into two different stalls and pushed Annabeth out of the line of fire, got to my old position, resumed time and watch the magic at work.

After about a minute I stopped the water but one last powerful push of the water I created caused Clarisse to be flushed out of the Bathroom. After seeing the water had stopped Annabeth rushed in, I pretended not to know anything, I stood up wobbly almost falling over, Annabeth ran over and grabbed me from falling over (Wow I'm a good actor).

Annabeth than questioned "How did you do that?"

"I-I-I don't know." I faked stutter.

* * *

**A/N So How Was It?**** REMEMBER TO REVIEW and I hope you enjoyed the story  
**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N I Would Like To Apologies First Hand For Any Spelling Errors That I Make Through Out The Story Do Not Blame Me, Blame My Auto Correct. And I forgot to say that I'm open to suggestions from all of you.**

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V**

Friday came fast for camp...considering that it was only one day away. The day started when Percy woke up in the Hermes cabin with a face full of shaving cream.

**Percy's P.O.V**

Okay, I had to admit that was a little over kill using both my water and time power on Clarisse and her goons but hey I did warn them to back away nicely and nothing will happen towards their well being I was laughing as I went to sleep. That's when I became victimize too one of the Hermes's kid, during some period of the night one of the Hermes kid pranked me with shaving cream.

**Flash Back**

It was one of the best night sleep without hearing Chronos' snore from three rooms away, so of course I got the best sleep through out my twelve years with Chronos so when I woke up every one started laughing at me, I just ignored them and went into the bathroom where I saw what they were laughing at my face was covered in shaving cream, SHAVING CREAM. Seriously, those Hermes kid are so in for it. I clean myself up wiping away the shaving cream, brushing my teeth and having a warm shower, after I finished I stormed back to the Hermes cabin and said in my scare-the-crap-out-of-someone voice.

"Who, was the one to prank me?"

Immediately they all pointed to two kids about my age, they also looked like twins.

"Okay, one more question what is their names."

Luke went up looking a bit scared as if I were about to kill them but he just answered my question.

"Their names are Travis and Conner Stoll.

I stood a bit straighter and said "That's all I need to know." I proceed to stop time marked the area I was standing on, went to the back, got a bucket, went to the sink, forced the water to run by using my time to release the water from the time spell, using my water power I drew the water out, went back to Luke (I had a feeling that he helped them), Travis, and Connor, placed the bucket on Luke's head, bended both the twin's knee so that when I unfreeze time they would fall. So here's the summary of my little payback, I unfreeze time, both Travis and Connor falls down, Luke looks down at Travis and Connor only for the bucket to falls onto Luke's head causing the water to splash the three.

I unfroze time and let the magic happen, the plan was I made was a hundred percent success.

"How did you do that?" one of the Hermes kid said

"I didn't do anything." I lied

"But you were just standing there and then all of a sudden Travis and Connor falls, and Luke has a bucket on his head." the same kid said getting a bit scared

"I guess a god helped me." again I lied

Most of them just took the answer while some are still a bit suspicious.

**FLASH BACK ENDS**

"So when's breakfast?" I asked as I was coming out of my flashback.

"In about five minutes." Luke said, he was still mad about the whole water thing, but I just let it slide...for now

Everybody in the cabin were doing their own thing, I got so bored I tried contacted my father.

"_Hey dad are you there?_"

"_yes son, what do you need this time? Tips on how to woo a girl?_"

"_No because I needed tips on how to impress a girl I would ask Nyx or Hemera not you._"

"_That hurts, you don't want your own father to give you tips._"

"_Yeah, I know it was supposed to hurt, but this I didn't contact you for this conversation, what I wanted to know is the sword you were going to give me._"

"_Oh you mean Time Stopper, I was going to give it to you but someone cut the connection._"

"_Yeah I meant Time Stopper (I really got to rename it), well if you're going to give it to me than do it fast because there's like a couple of seconds before this connection will be cut again._"

A matter of seconds later I felt an object in my pocket, curiosity got the better of me I reached into my pocket and pulled out a...

**Luke's P.O.V**

There's something wrong about that kid, I thought back, we were all laughing at him because the twins played their little prank with shaving cream, Percy went to clean up, then he comes back with a voice that scares the crap out of you, than he asks who did the prank, and that was when things went down hill, the twins and I got soaked with water from a bucket, and when they asked him how he did it he said that he had some divine force at work. I just shrugged it off and forget about it but when I get proof that he's not normal I'm going to report it.

**Clarisse's P.O.V**

The shrimp is so going to pay tonight at capture the flag, no one mess with the head councilor of the Ares cabin.

"Hey Clarisse did you really got sprayed down by the toilet water and humiliate you and our cabin?" A guy from the Ares cabin asked

"Yes, and tonight at Capture the flag were going to kill the punk."

The kid better watch his back tonight or he's going to die.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I pulled out a...a pen? "_A FREAKING PEN?! That's supposed to be a sword? Did father get mistaken or is it magic?_" I uncapped the pen and it grew into a beautiful, five foot long, double edge sword that is extremely balanced in my hands, the color of the sword is a brilliant gold with a sea-green color mixed perfectly, and on each face of the sword are inscriptions, Time Stopper and Anakulomos.

"Whoa, dude where did you get that sword?" Travis said while alerting everyone else soon were surrounding me with some ohs and How/Where did you get the sword?.

"My father gave it to me last night but I didn't get a chance to check it out." I half lied.

"Dude, I haven't seen a sword like that, our weapons are celestial bronze." Luke said but there was something off about him but I didn't know what it was so I just shrugged it off.

"What ever guys." I said as I capped the sword and put it back into my pocket "So are we gonna get breakfast?"

"Oh, yea...LINE UP." Luke yelled with that everyone (But Me) got into a line and walked out the door as I was walking I noticed the Annabeth in the Athena cabin walking to the pavilion but she looked sad, I decided to figure whats wrong with her so I walked toward Annabeth.

"Hey."

"Hey" she replied

"Whats wrong, you seem sad."

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

She finally gave up and said

"I'm just sad, that's all."

"Well...why are you sad."

"Because on this day a year ago my best friend died."

With that she walked away but I stopped her and said.

"I got one more question for you."

"Okay, shoot." Annabeth said while forgetting her sadness momentarily.

"What would you give to bring your friend back to life?"

"I would give away everything to get my sister back." she corrected me

"Okay follow me." I made my way into the woods.

"Okay what I'm going to tell you might not believe me at first but swear by the river of Styx that this conversation is not to be spread around."

Annabeth gave me a look of suspicion but still obliged "I, Annabeth Chase follow to you terms." with that thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Annabeth, what if I told you that I'm not who you think I am."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that my father, the guy who raised me is not a god."

"Wait so you were raised by a titan?"

"No, a Primordial, I was raised by a Primordial."

Annabeth just stood there shocked but she manged to say "Who?"

"Chronos, the Primordial of Time."

That just shocked Annabeth even more but I continued.

"The reason I asked you what you were willing to give away to see your friend is that to prove that you really love this person."

"So how are you going to let me see my friend again, unless you can go back in time."

I just raised an eyebrow at her and in a matter of seconds she face palmed.

"okay just hold on, I haven't use the time travel yet."

"Kay." Annabeth said with a lot of hope in her voice as she grabbed a hold of my shoulder.

I was about to make a portal back into time when a flash of bright gold appeared next to me causing both me and Annabeth to cover our eyes, when we opened our eyes again what I saw standing there made me a little nervous, Standing there is my father Chronos...

* * *

**Hoped you like the story so far and I would be grateful if you Review, and I forgot to mention that I am open to suggestion, and I also update everyday...but if I don't than I'm busy that day.  
**

**REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 5

**I Would Like To Apologies First Hand For Any Spelling Errors That I Make Through Out The Story Do Not Blame Me, Blame My Auto Correct.  
**

**And I'm sorry for not updating and my schedule caught up to me, and I've been doing homework, and to top it off I've been experiencing Writers Block (Now I know how it feels, and it is god-damn annoying you can't think of any Ideas for a while Oh and the first half of this story was written a couple of days ago, probably right after the last chapter and as for the other stories I've been having writer block for them too...Poor me) so yea and I hope you enjoy the chapter and if you don't I know IT ISN'T MY BEST WORK...that is if this story is any good but if you disagree than Thank You your the best readers. **

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

"I am so dead" I said out loud

"Yes you are Perseus, I told you that you weren't suppose to tell anyone about your powers and Me."

"Why, I just wanted to help her." I said as I was pointing at Annabeth

Chronos seem to loosen up before he said "Fine, but If you reveal yourself to anyone ever again without my permission you are going straight back to the Time Dimension but if anything happens to her than I am not responsible."

"Thank you father." I said with a smile.

"Now go before someone gets suspicious of why you two are in the forest...alone." My father said with a smirk causing us to blush a crimson red.

"Oh, one more thing Perseus, to travel back in time just imagine the river of time going backwards than think of the date because if you just imagine the river going backwards alone it will take a long time to go back into the distance past." my father continued.

Just as he said that he vanished...literally he disappeared out of thin air without any flash or anything, I was just standing there not knowing what to do when Annabeth spoke up

"So are going to go?"

"Yeah." I said still in my trance

"Well lets go."

"Okay, now before I start what is the day that your friend died?"

**(I don't know the day Thalia died so I'm just going to make up a date.)** "October 6, 2009" Annabeth answered

"Okay." with that I close my eyes and imagined a river of time flowing downstream, now all I have to do is will the river of time to go upstream, than I thought of the date, when I opened my eyes again I saw a golden portal and standing behind me was a shocked Annabeth, I just shrugged it off because today must be a traumatic day for her.

"Well are we going to save your friend or not?" I stretched my hand out for her to grab on because if I don't she will be lost in time.

Annabeth gladly grabbed my hand and we both walked into the portal (And then we made out...not really), we appeared on the outside of the camp boarder, when we turned around we saw three figure, two of them I recognized almost immediately it was young Luke and a young Annabeth, but the third figure I didn't recognize (probably because it's, Annabeth's friend that died today.) and what I saw made my blood run cold, it was an army of monsters but it wasn't the monsters that I was looking at it was the three furies, with hundreds of hellhound, and the Minotaur, at the sight of the Minotaur made me angry, so of course I did the stupidest thing I can do, I reached into my pockets, pulled out Time Stopper or Anakulusmos (I should call it riptide instead of Time Stopper) uncapped my Riptide. The next thing was a blur, all I could remember is hacking and slashing monster, and within minutes the whole monster army was replaced with golden dust, the monsters that were lucky were were the Minotaur and the three Furies because they were still alive.**  
**

The Minotaur and the furies stood at the same spot it did, I turned around and everything seemed like it was suspended in animation, than I face palmed, I had used my time power and forgot about it, I than tried to unfreeze Time but it's like Time doesn't obey me anymore, I looked down to see my sword glowing a bright gold color, I re-capped Riptide and Time started slowly, and within a few seconds Time was back to normal, I turned and face the Minotaur, and the three Furies and they all looked shock because their whole monster army was dead in minutes (Seconds) by a mere-demigod (must be really embarrassing to lose to a twelve years old) the Furies went up and said "Who are you, and how can you be that strong to destroy an army that Lord Hades assigned?" the first Fury I think it was Tisiphone.

"Well, I'm no mere-demigod." I said in a matter of fact voice

"Are you trying to mock us boy?!" the second fury probably the hag's name is Megaera

"Yes."

"You are insulting us and we will not let a demigod insult us." the last fury said (You can probably guess who it is, if you don't its Alecto.) "Get the brat, and after we kill this insolent Demigod we will kill the spawn of Zeus."

With that the three furies, and the Minotaur charged, I waited twelve years for this, I quickly uncapped Riptide, slowed down time by seconds which is all I need, I charged at the first fury (Tisphone=first fury) sliced her in half, ran to my next target the second fury (Megaera=second fury) release the hold on time and let her get a strike or two in, Megaera was fast using her whip all I had to do was avoid the whip easy right...WRONG, if the whip gets within a inch of your flesh...well lets say you'll get at least a second degree burn **(Go with it)**, I decided I had enough of the whole game and quickly get my revenge on the Minotaur over with it so I don't have to hunt him all over the earth for, I feinted a strike for the legs so when she goes to block it I stabbed her through the abdomen and the plan was a success (Gotta thank dad for letting me go, this is the best day.), the third fury was about to charge at me but seeing her two sisters are dead she decided to cowardly run away...or is it fly away? anyways The Minotaur charged and I can finally get my revenge. I waited for him to get closer, when he was close enough I sidestepped, turned and slashed one of his horn off, effectively making him fall over in pain, I than decided to taunt him.

"What's the matter? Is the big bad bull all out of energy?"

That was enough for him, he got back on his feet and charged again, but I knew that this time, I'm going to kill him, Painfully. When he got close enough I stopped time walked up to him and stabbed Riptide into his abdomen, went back to my original position, resume time and watch in sick satisfaction as the Minotaur's body went rigid and double back in pain before he could die, I walked up to him again and said

"This is your punishment for murdering a nice woman twelve years ago, and do you know who that woman was? Well I'll tell you she was my mother and you and your tiny gang of Hellhounds killed her, and now I can do the same to you, now before you go back to Tartarus I want you to deliver a message to the Lord of the dead. Tell him I'm coming for him and he better have the soul of the woman you killed or I will be hunting you and Hades and every time you re-form I will know and kill you."

With that he disintegrated into golden dust, I didn't have time to admire my skills, when I turned around I saw two things, one was a scared looking Jr. Annabeth, Jr. Luke, and a girl I think is named Thalia. So I decided to walk up to them but at the corner of my eye I saw some writings, I turned and saw the words BAD WOLF **(how many of you know what I'm talking about? If you don't go to Google and search this "Bad Wolf" and you should get the answer if you do than I'm on the seventh season of it and a reminder that, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, so remember this as the story goes on.)** but when I turned around, and turned back to it, it was gone so I just did what any normal preteen would do I shrugged it off. As I was approaching them younger Luke, younger/older Annabeth and the girl name Thalia were standing gaping like fishes, I broke the trance when I said.

"So did you enjoy the show?"

Older Annabeth broke out of her trance, than Thalia, than younger Annabeth, Older Annabeth than said.

"Percy, I know your a powerful demigod because of your father being, you know but I didn't know you were this powerful."

"Who, are you? and how come your so powerful?" the girl Thalia said

"Well my name is Perseus Jackson, and I'm here to save you from the monster army...that I just annihilated"

"Well, Percy nice to meet you and can I say you are such a Bad Wolf." Thalia said

"What? I said confused

"I said you are such a Bad Ass" Thalia repeated

"Oh that's what I thought you said. Anyways me and Annabeth and I have to get back to camp. I said

"But you're at camp already. Thalia replied

"It's complicated." I said as I pulled Older Annabeth with me

We walked down the hill than I froze time so I can talk to her.

"Annabeth ready to go back because I have a bad feeling that if we stay here any longer than something bad will happen."

"Sure, and that bad feeling is probably caused by you destroying an army of monsters and saving three people."

"Thanks." I said sheepishly

"But before you transport us back, I have a thank you gift for you." with that Annabeth leaned in and gave Percy a kiss on the cheeks making me blush violently.

"O-o-okay we sho-should go." Percy stammered

With that Percy started the portal again, but when he turned back around to have one last look he saw a crack on a tree, but I only shrugged it off, when the portal opened

* * *

**So how was it? Oh who am I kidding this chapter sucks I'm sorry for this failed attempt of a chapter but I've been having writer block and I've got a lot of homework to do...so see ya in the next chapter, oh and I've left some messages in the time, and I will have plans on whats going to happen when Percy gets claimed and Percy Does Not Go On The Quest To Retrieve Zeus' Lightning Bolt...And Remember To Review**

**REVIEW AND I WILL TRY HARDER ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AND IF YOU SEE ANY SPELLING ERROR THAN POINT IT OUT AND PLEASE ON THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THAN YOU SHOULD KEEP THAT TO YOURSELF BECAUSE I ALREADY KNOW SO PLEASE NO HURTFUL COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER AND I MAY OF ACCIDENTALLY PUT SOME THIRD PERSON IN IT, AND I WILL BE HAVING THESE WRITER BLOCKS SO WHEN THE CHAPTER SUCKS IT WILL BE MOST LIKELY IT, BUT I WILL TELL YOU, SO YEA...SEE YA AND THIS IS PERTEMISFOREVER83 SIGNING OFF  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**I Would Like To Apologies First Hand For Any Spelling Errors That I Make Through Out The Story Do Not Blame Me, Blame My Auto Correct.** **and sorry about last chapter not being good, and I'm sorry but I will try to make it better, and also remember if you don't like this story and if you don't like the pairing then I have a solution for you, don't read it if you hate the story, and please no hurtful comments, I'm still a bit new to all of this and I learn as I go on.**

* * *

**Chronos' P.O.V**

Okay I had to admit that I was a little mad that Percy revealed his identity to the girl but I was happy because he didn't do it on purpose, he only did it to help her, anyways when I finished my little threat I flashed back to the time dimension where I was met by a beautiful sight, my lovely Nyx was wearing a white blouse with blue jeans, I walked up behind her, but when I was behind her she quickly turned around with a dagger in her hand, but when she recognized it was me she quickly put the dagger away and hugged me.

"So, how is my favorite woman doing?"

"Fine, but why did you leave when I was coming over?" Nyx asked

"Oh nothing, Perseus reveled his parentage, and reveal the existence of the Primordial to a mortal girl."

"Wait he exposed the mythical world to a mortal?"

"No, let me rephrase he exposed the Primordial to a daughter of Athena."

"Oh, well why does it matter when you claim the boy, everyone will know of our existence."

I was about to reply back but something caught my attention, a crack in my wall, which was weird because the Time Dimension is like a house, and this house never burns, age, or get damaged, its virtually indestructible, and here it is, on the wall is a crack, Nyx noticing that I didn't reply her, she got a little worried, Nyx than followed the direction I was looking at and she understood immediately. Something bad is going to happen, and it involves me and Perseus.

"Chronos, whats the matter, and why is there a crack on the wall?" Nyx asked

"Nyx, I fear that my time is coming to an end."

"Chronos, please tell me your not fading, you can't, you just can't. Nyx said while tearing up

"No I'm fading but I fear something evil, will happen, for an example, you know how I created the Time Dimension right?"

"Yeah, you used most of your power and asked mother to put a blessing so that the Time Dimension, making the dimension virtually indestructible." Nyx answered

"Yes, the Time Dimension is virtually indestructible, but what is that. I said as I pointed towards the crack.

**Percy's P.O.V**

Okay I had to admit that this is the best day of my life, getting a little revenge, fighting a horde of monsters, and getting a kiss by a girl, but that little happy moment was replaced when me and Annabeth appeared right in the middle of the dining pavilion, and the worse part is that it was lunch time, so of course we were the center of attention.

"Um hey everybody." I said a little nervous

Chiron than came forward looking a bit mad but yet at the same time nervous, he than spoke to Percy.

"So, Percy where where you?"

"Oh no where interesting, just in the woods and training that's all." I said

"Are you sure because about half an hour ago I sent Luke to go and fetch you, and that was when Malcolm the councilor of the Athena cabin noticed that Annabeth was missing too, and to top it off Luke and Thalia said something about a kid and an older looking Annabeth saved them from a horde of monsters, so do you want to explain yourself?"

"Well." I started but than I was again interrupted by campers gasping and all of a sudden Chiron and everyone (even Thalia the daughter of Zeus) was kneeling, which may of been flattering but I'm not the type of person that likes attention. Chiron than spoke

"All hail Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, Lord of the Seas, Earth Shaker, and Father of Horses."

When he said that I saw something that made me even more confuse, I notice something weird and out of place, Chiron noticing that I didn't say anything looked up and said.

"Percy whats wrong?"

I turned towards him with a look that said something was very wrong, Chiron saw what I was looking at and he seemed to relaxed because it was a normal thing for him.

"Percy, it's nothing just a simple crack in the wood."

"Are you sure Chiron, if it's just a simple crack why does all of the table have the exact same crack, and why is the crack glowing?" I said.

"It's not glowi-." Chiron was about say more but was cut off by a bright golden flash, when the light died down there stood my father in his full glory.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to claim my son, is that such a crime?" Chronos said

"I guess not, okay claim me but don't go overboard."

With that a giant golden clock appeared on top of my head causing everyone to gasp again, my father than continue

"I present to you my son, Perseus Jackson son of Chronos the father of time."

"You went overboard, and I felt like you were talking about yourself more than you were talking about me." I said

"Oh, you little brat, but I didn't come here for this, I just found something very, very crucial information for you-."

"Wait before you start there is something very weird is going on, when I went back in time to save the daughter of Zeus, I saw two things that are very weird, one is the words Bad Wolf, and two there is a crack and every where I go I see the crack."

"That's what I was about to talk to you about, while I was at the Time Dimension with Nyx we found a crack on the wall."

"Okay so let me get this straight, everywhere we go there will be crack all through out time, is that right?"

"That's corre-." my father said but was cut off again by twelve flash of lights making the dining pavilion very bright.

When the lights died down was seven men and five women appeared, the twelve figures slowly approached Chronos.

"Who are you and what are you doing here in this camp?!" A man with a business suite said

"Well first my name is Chronos and I'm here to claim my son Perseus Jackson."

The second man with Bermuda shorts and Hawaiian shirt spoke up next.

"Perseus isn't your son, father."

"Wait, Perseus is my son because I was the one that raised him after his mother was slaughter by a pack of hellhound and the Minotaur, and second it' not Kronos it's Chronos, and DO NOT get me mistaken with that pathetic titan of time, he can't even use the power of Time correctly."

"Okay, but why are you really here, because when you said you were here to claim the kid you weren't telling the whole truth." a man wearing a t-shirt blonde hair said.

"Ah, you must be Apollo, am I correct and yes when I said I was here to claim him, it was a part of the reason I came here, I came here to give you some very disturbing news, I think there are cracks withing time, but not only time but space too, and if these cracks are going to get any bigger than everything will be erase, history itself will be erase and there is nothing we can do, without the help of my son.

"Okay first of all, this is way too much pressure for one young kid." Poseidon said (yea, I figure who was who pretty easy actually.)

"So dad your saying I go on a quest to find the scythe of Kronos and use it to seal in the cracks." Just as I said that everyone looked at me weirdly. "What? father here dropped his To Do list, and apparently you need to get a bouquet of flowers because you forgot that today was your yearly anniversary to say I'm Sorry I Forgot."

At that everybody laughed while my dad was blushing crimson red.

"Give me that." he said as he tried to snatched the To Do list from my hands

"Okay fine I'll find the stupid Scythe and seal the cracks."

Before anyone could object, a loud screeched was heard through out the pavilion causing everyone to run to the sight, when everyone got there a horrific sight was seen, there laid on the ground was Annabeth, a lone knife was gleaming through the abdomen, and a paper was tied to the end of the knife, I went forwards to pick up the paper while most of the Apollo children and Apollo himself was helping Annabeth into the infirmary. I read the note and the words "He will fall." was written in big words, but that wasn't the worst part, it was written in BLOOD.

* * *

**Hope you like the story so far and hope you like the little twist, and I just have to say this wasn't really a long chapter and it probably the worst, I know I say that a lot and you might be thinking "Well you keep on thinking your story is sucky but in reality it's a really good one, or good enough." well any ways I'll try to make it better and for those of you that don't know by now I will put some references from doctor who and other shows so just keep an eye out for them, Oh and remember to REVIEW.**

**!REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, its been a while hasn't it? I am really, really sorry for not updating sooner...its been three weeks into Summer...and I know I said I would update when summer came...but when it was almost summer I got addicted to this game...Pocket Summoner by Riida...and lets just say I've been up really late every night playing it...and playing that game non-stop, my senses has been dulled, so I apologize for any ****ANY**** mistake I've made. And I apologize for not updating and letting myself get addicted to a game...Oh and one more thing this is a rough draft...I written it last Friday night...I think...oh and if you do play the game my profile name is...you guessed it PertemisForever83...  
**

* * *

**Percy' P.O.V**

"Annabeth!" I yelled as I pushed through the gathering crowd, as I got to Annabeth, I was shocked, Annabeth lied on the ground motionless as her crimson blood stained the green grass turning them red. I was trembling, the girl I barely knew was dead before me. She was dead because I tampered with fate. She was dead because of me.

As I stood there, over Annabeth's dead body, thinking to myself, "_Why? Why did I have to save that spawn of Zeus? Why!_"

That was when things started to go bad, fifteen flashes of light appeared in front of me, twelve Olympians, and the three fates. Clotho, the fate of life, her slightly older sister, Lachesis, the fate of destiny, and their oldest sister, Atropos, the fate of death.

The fates and the Olympians **Zeus** looked extremely pissed, "What do you want?", "What do we want! We just found out that you broke ancient laws, and created this mess!" Zeus the drama queen yelled in my face. "And because you broke ancient laws, you caused our father," Zeus directed it to the five including himself,"to rise, and he's stronger then ever!"

"Perseus Jackson, son of Chronos, you have defied fate, what have you got to say for yourself?" the three fates said in the same time, in the same voice, causing me to shiver involuntarily.

"Um...Sorry?" I asked

"SORRY!" The majority of the council roared.

"You're going to be sorry when I get my hands on you, Punk." Ares said, sounding all tough but his eyes gave it all away, he was wary of me, knowing I was a son of Poseidon and Chornos.

"ENOUGH, ARES!" we have pressing matters to attend to, Kronos is rising and you're trying to kill him." **  
**

"Now because Perseus has caused, he should fight against Kronos." The fates said.

"I agre-" Zeus was cut off by two flashes of light.

As the light subsided two figure stood where the light was, there stood Chronos and Nyx in their full glory, Chronos with his staff, and Nyx with her robe.

"Percy!" Nyx yelled in delight as she saw her adopted son.

"Hey Nyx, dad. What are you doing here?" I asked

"Well were here to warn you, I have spoken with Ananke, and she has proclaim a quest for you. And since we know how much you hate riddles" at this statement Apoloo huffed liked a little child, "we have decided that we tell it to you strait forward.

You will choose two other companions to accompany you on your quest.

You must go west to San Fransisco, and find Nereus, and locate the Kronos' scythe before it can be fully restored."

"Sound simple enough, now who wants to go?" I asked completely forgetting about the situation that lied next to me.

Everyone quickly stepped back except for the daughter of Zeus and the son of Hermes. They quickly looked at each other as if having a silent conversation.

"We'll do it." both saying it at the same time.

"Fine, pack what you need and meet me by the big house when you're done."

"Before you go, are you really just going to leave my dead daughter lying down on the ground or are you going to take her away and get her a burial shrouds." Athena said.

Quicker than thought possible four children of Apollo came forward and the body away, hoping not to offend the goddess of war.

**Line BreaK** **1 hour**

**3rd P.O.V**

An hour has passed and Percy was waiting on his quest mates to finish, his mind drifting to how things would of gone if he hadn't saved Thalia, would Annabeth still be alive? would he gotten a chance with her in the future? would the world be ending in a few years? He was so deep into thought that he didn't even noticed Thalia and her friend approaching him.

"Hey." Thalia said causing him to snap out of his supper, "Are you ready? You're just staring off."

"Yeah I'm ready, come on, Chiron is waiting for us." Percy said.

With that the trio made their way over the hill, to meet up with Chrion, and Argus. What they didn't notice was that there was someone, something watching them from afar.

* * *

**I am so, so, so, so, sorry for not keeping my promise and making you wait, I was busy and...what am I saying?! I really got lazy and when school was out, I barely gotten on FanFiction, and just stayed on the couch watching T.V and playing games on my iPad, basically a couch potato, and it dawned on me a couple of weeks back that I had to write this story when .12 followed my story, so here's this chapter...I know it's short and sucky but I promise the next chapter will be better. Anyways this is PertemisForever83 signing off. Have a great day...or afternoon...or evening...or night...you know what I mean! So BYE  
**


End file.
